1. Field
The present embodiments relate to a connection system for connecting a contact of a flat block of components to an apparatus.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a connection system has a cable harness. A conductive connecting element includes individual conductors of the cable harness, which are insulated from one another. The cable harness can be a disadvantage because there are multiple individual conductors that need to be connected, which increases the possibility that there will be incorrect electrical connections or short circuits. Thus, there is a need for a simplified connection system.